A Strange Feeling Bts FF
by PUSHEENCHAN777
Summary: A exchange student goes to Korea to work on korean when she finds out that her roomates are BTS.


#bts #english #ff #kpop #y/n

Before I start this Fanfic I want to say That it's my first fan fic that I've ever written an that it will be long. I will try to update often and I will be posting this on multiple sites like Wattpad and Amino(maybe). Check me out in ARMY amino. I do random stuff.

My Username is PUSHEEN_Chan123

K sry we'all start now, Enjoy.

 **Y/N POV.**

As I woke up I saw the bright light beating down on me and felt the warmth of my covers draped across me, it was calming. And then I remembered it's Saturday.

Y/N: Yasss no school!

I walked down with a bright smile on my face greeting my parents at the breakfast table. I saw pancakes and whipped cream (the best thing known to human). But it's strange usually we just have eggs and toast or cereal, why are there pancakes at my seat?

Y/N: Hey mom. Why did you make pancakes?

Y/M/N: Well I love you my sweetheart, so I should do special things for you once in a while.

Y/N: Spit it out.

Y/M/N: Fine, Fine, Fine.

This should be good, she must have done something that I hate or she has bad news to tell me. Whatever it is, I'm just interested to find out what she has to say to me.

Y/M/N: So... Umm... Well...

Y/N: Well, you were saying

Y/M/N: Well.. We know you've been working really hard in school and have been earning good grades and been learning a whole language on the side so...

Y/N: So, what

Y/M/N: We're proud, so we decided to let you use your skills in a different environment.

There's some serious silence... What is she trying to say? Every word that comes out makes me question more and more.

Y/M/N: Were sending you to Korea.

Y/N: Yay another family vacation.

I always feel like I'm alone. Lately I've not done much with my family nothing and as I get older it got worse because personal space.

Y/N: Yay, will sis be coming too?

Y/M/N: Y/N I don't think you get it... you'll be going as a exchange student to a good high school without us.

I haven't done anything like this before, and going overseas... that's crazy I'll be alone on the plane (well not really but I will feel like it because I would have no family going with me). Is this really a good idea? I'm only 14...

Y/M/N: Y/N don't worry, we have good friends that we met online that... Their son will take care of you, you'll be fine.

RED ALERT! CODE 906! This is crazy. So I'm going to be living with this guy that I don't know and also the fact that my parents would give me away like that! This is just shady AF.

Y/N: Mom, don't you think that's dangerous.

Y/M/N: Hey! Don't disrespect my friends and their son!

Oh so now I'm the bad guy.

Y/N: sorry, I'll go.

I thought that my mom would be happy for me to go so I finally agreed and gave up my pride. I also thought that my mom really felt extreme trust in her friend and their son. When I put up all the facts together I knew that it would be dangerous but also interesting at the same time. Anyways "Curiosity Killed the Cat".

Y/M/N: Great because I already bought a plane ticket and it will be leaving tomorrow so get ready.

Y/N: Hey! Why did you do that. What if I didn't want to go.

Y/M/N: I was pretty confident that you would go and if you wouldn't, I would drag you there.

Y/N: Wow thanks mom...

Y/M/N: What can I say, your a gullible person.

Y/N: Mom if your going to ship me there and make me live there atleast tell me the name and how long I we'll be in Korea.

Y/M/N: Well that makes sense. The persons name is Taehyung and you will be there for the school year and part of summer.

Omg my brain can't take this, it's too much. I already have a plane ticket for TOMORROW and the guys name is the same from BTS, what a quidence.

Y/M/N: Now hurry up and pack up! 10:00 AM were leaving for the airport.

Y/N: Aish. K mom

There's still some much thoughts going through my head. I walked up and fell on my bed. _Why do I feel so tired when I just woke up 30 minutes ago?_ Urgh this is so annoying what do I even pack? Do I have to go.

Y/M/N: When I told you to pack up I ment it. Now here is your school unifom.

I got out of the bed and walked over to the door receiving my uniforms. Not going to lie, I actually want to go because I've never been to Korea, I never wore a school uniform, and most k pop stars are there. It's just that it's happening too fast. I mean I don't even know what to pack in this giant suitcase, how will I be able to live there if I can't even pack a suitcase. It's too much at once. 

Y/N: Thanks mom.

Now what should I pack in these 2 suitcases. 

**TIME SKIPS TO NEXT DAY**

Y/M/N: Come on down Y/N. Your going to leave soon!

Y/N: Aish. K mom I'm coming

I'm currently so tired! I got no sleep once so ever last night. I could fall over right now. And I still have to go through customs! This is so stressful. 

I slugged down the stairs in a daze with both of my giant suitcases dragging behind me. Gosh did I have to pack this much, I probably will go on a shopping spree when I get there anyways. 

Y/M/N: Y/N, I will miss you so much. Remember I don't want to get rid of you... I just don't want you to miss out on opportunities.

Y/N: Mom I understand your intentions, and no lie, I am really happy I'm going I will miss you too.

Before I knew it I could feel warm water dripping down my cheeks and down my nose. My eyes felt so red and hurt. There was some water on my shoulders when I brought my mom into a embrace. I felt empty when I realized that is the last time I see her for about 9 months. I felt a pain in my stomach, it's the pain of letting go. Before this I didn't really know what emptiness felt like. I let go slowly and she gave me a comforting smile still with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Y/M/N: I will be waiting for you. I will call you everyday.

Y/N: I will mom. Take care of the house and dad I love him when he comes back from his business trip.

The more we talk, the more my tears fall.

I heard a beep. It was my grandpa. He was going to drive me to the airport.

Y/M/N: I will miss you soo much... Bye.

Y/N: Bye mom. I will call you when I get there.

The more I try to say bye the more I cry. I started just slurring my sentences. So I gave up and walked out the door. I waved and slowly it closed.

 **On the Plane**

I starting dosing off because of how tired I was. I swear I could sleep for 2 days straight. I proabably would if I wasn't woken up by a voice over the loud speaker.

Flight attendant: We will be landing in 30 minutes.

Oh wow I slept for 10 hours at once. Not going to lie the seat is really comfy. I was still half asleep until I felt the gravitation and pressure to my seat. We've landed!

I wa pretty exicted because I'm in Korea, but I'm also worried because what if the people who are my mom's friend actually turn out to be bad people and kidnap me. 

It's just a little stressful to think about. The idea that this could be my last day alive is painful. No Y/N. Live with no regrets! I've come here for a reason. I hope that the next 9 months I will get better at my Korean and go to a BTS concert in Seoul, I love them. 

When I was thinking of all these things I got off the plane and grabbed my giant luggage. As I walked over to the drop off I heard 2 guys calling my name. I got so worried but remembered that I don't have any other ride or a place to stay, so I decided to walk towed them. I think they saw me because they stopped yelling and talked in a calmer voice.

???: Are you Y/N?

I nodded.

The car was dark. It was a black car with shady frount and back windows. As I walked in I couldn't even see the frount because of the divider in between the 2 sides. I really think now that there now kidnapers. I tried to hold back my tears, but my eyes were a little watery. They were silent. The whole car was silent. All I could hear was my little whimpers.

???: Don't cry.

???: Yeah we really don't want you to be sad.

They comforted me in a calming voice that made my heart melt.

I think I know their voices, I just can't put my finger on it.

???: Is their anything that we can do to make you feel comfortable?

Y/N: Umm... I really like music... do you have any BTS?

I heard a little laugh.

???: Of course we do. Who doesn't.

They put on BTS' "DNA".

Y/N: I love this song. Good choice!

As I started to whistle like a missile my voice went louder as V's part turned on. I sang so loud. I think they were singing too but I was too loud to notice because I was having a backseat concert.

After more fun then I expected, the car stopped.

???: Were here.

I started to unbuckle my seatbelt when I heard a car door and footsteps running to my side. My heart stared to race. I hope he's not going to kill me!

I heard the car door open. I flintched by the sudden action and hid my face until I saw a hand. My gaze was twords the hand until I slowly looked up to see Taehyung from BTS!


End file.
